The Doctor's In
by talesmith
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Inspired by Phryne and Jack in denial over their true feelings for each other. The story begins while they are seperated during one of Jacks fright/flight struggles.
1. The Awakening

The Awakening

"Know I saw em Ma-Ac... He wast here... C-can catch him if ou elp me... need bloobbles and a soaks... So hot…Me foating…..avender sudsbles pease... Ope drapes is foggy enere... Knows us... can... can…" Shaking her head, Mac gazes down at her wee tempest of a friend and can't help but smile, for Phryne has managed to slay the English language and spin herself into restful sleep (in under sixty seconds, her best record yet.) She is still under Morpheus' spell from her earlier injection and feeling little pain so Mac definitely does not need to sedate her now but she will continue to do so until her friend is totally out of the woods. Phryne needs lots of sleep and rest to heal and become strong enough to focus on making a full, yet difficult, recovery and has no idea that she's been leaning on Thanatos' door far more often than anyone cares to admit. Mac is hell-bent on changing this venue but she is also painfully aware that some things are out of her hands and this frightens her something fierce. So for now, she will accept her iron willed friend is as fragile as a new-born lass and it is with great gentleness that Mac brushes aside Phryne's fringe to check the first of her many dressings before she checks the interim Thomas traction splints she's had to use on her fractured legs as it will be awhile before she can replace these with plaster casts.

Mac has just finished checking Phryne's vital signs when she looks up to see the familiar figure at the door, whom she gives a nod and watches enter the room. Letting down his guard, Jack gently takes Phryne's hand and will stay by her bedside holding it until she begins to awaken. He will then retreat to the hallway to send for Mac and stay there, by the door, until Phryne is once again in the arms of Hypnos. Mac has watched this little dance for the past few weeks while Phryne was in coma and now in induced sleep. She is allowing no visiting, except for fifteen minutes daily when Phrynes beloved family and friends can peep in at intervals. She bends the rules for Jack because he's found the guts to return after having run away from her little friend and she senses Phryne and he are both drawing strength from one another, their souls bonding ever so much deeper during these daily visitations (On many occasions Mac has tried to set this pair on course, to no avail, only to have them dodge her attempts as astutely as they side step the wee arrows of Eros. Regularly hearing her friends semi-conscious pleas to help me catch him has gotten Macs attention yet again) so she allows this little dance, which she will later refer to as "the awakening", to continue and with a little luck or with someones intervention it will register a wake up call.

Days later as Jack is sitting with Phryne he begins to muse over what he had almost lost when her car's rammed from behind by that insufferable mad man Van Norgthrop. Thank God she had the wherewithal to pull the wheel hard right sending her smashing into a copse while her pursuer skids over the threatening, unforgiving summit, to spiral to his death, instead of her. Her beloved Hispano holds like a tank, nevertheless Phryne is badly hurt, shattering like a delicate porcelain doll, when ejected from the large motorcar. She looks so little and helpless lying there in the small ominous hospital bed that he wants to swoop her up in his arms cradling and gently rocking her as she sleeps, keeping her safe and sound from anything happening ever again. For now though, he will keep up his daily ritual of holding her listless hand over his heart hoping she will feel its beating urging her to continue to hold on. He can do nothing for her and feels so inadequate yet determined to make things all right. He knows she's experienced the journey to hell and back for they are both survivors of the Great War, she a nurse and he a soldier who were both wounded in action at different battle sites though commonly alike in gruesomeness. Physically they would recover from their wounds, however, neither would totally recover from the emotional wounds of war as evidenced by the horrible, morbid misery inflicted by mankind. Their senses would be terribly scarred by the sights, sounds, smell and feel of death leaving them with a permanent acerbic taste for war and those who cause it. However, Phryne emerges from this nightmare by exploding as opposed to his imploding into each new day. She lives to the limit and he exists but forgets how to live…Until, at some point, he finds himself caught up in her repercussions forcing him to, once again, come back to life. Now, she too is coming back to life stronger with each blessed day and he knows that she can make it through this ordeal because she's a fighter with a huge love of life and he's determined to help her do it. Finally, he will take pleasure in reminding her that she is definitely a "I can do it" kind of girl. Eureka! my heart belongs to this impish daredevil and not to someone who can live swathed in cotton and be kept safe under glass like…...Jack is so deep in concentration he doesn't notice Phryne has managed to force open her tired sleepy eyes and, still very groggy from morphine, is trying to focus on this strange man who's oddly holding her hand up against his chest. Her foggy mind eventually understands as recognition sinks in and her whispered "Jack" slowly builds, like a crescendo overpowering his thoughts to reach his receptive ears. Finally,he can no longer retreat and hide in the safety of the hallway, for he has misstepped in this ongoing dance, so will now have to face the music…..No he admits, more honestly, I will face the woman I love and my running stops here, if she'll still have me. Experiencing the horror of almost losing her has shown him that he is not complete without her and just how tangled their lives have really become. Reaching out cupping her cheek, and Jack being Jack, he declares "I've missed you Miss Fisher and you can't begin to guess how much, though, perhaps I could count the ways" Smiling, Phryne softly responds " I've sensed you by my side every day Jack dear." Knowing her strong feeling of independence, he's not surprised when pouty lips reluctantly admit "I feel like such a baby just lying here and Mac and her confederates say there's nothing I can do about it either...heavy sigh." Boyish lopsided grin retorts " Then come to papa" as he bends over delivering the most tender, lingering, toe tingling kiss known to all the world (including one Elizabethan bards of great acclaim) all the while the destined pair hitch a ride on awaiting cloud nine.

Mac is entering the room about this time to check Phryne's pulse and pain level before delivering another gift from Morpheus but will abort immediately (reckons at this moment her pulse will sound like an industrious woodpecker or a jack hammer the size of Australia and Phryne's definitely not feeling any pain right now.) Hence, she executes an about-face and proceeds down the hallway, generously patting herself on the back ("Elizabeth, you are such a clever girl ….sigh. This will no doubt be one of the most renowned operations of your career. Broken heart surgery is a mighty tricky business, especially when one must remove so much scar tissue and then synchronize their beating"). Yes, once again, she has poked her nose in, this time deflecting wee potent arrows so they will hit their intended marks and release their prescribed dosages of intoxicating potion. Now, at last, her darling Phryne with her dashing Inspector will experience the potions magical power, allowing the pair to feel the beat and hear the melody of the beautiful music of Eros…..The dance will continue, commencing with a long, slow, rhythmic waltz through time.


	2. The Tempest

The Tempest

The day had finally arrived for Phryne to return to her beloved St. Kilda bijou home. Dot was with her Miss helping her to get ready to leave hospital as Mac marched her wee army into her office to go over last-minute instructions and probably take a pop quiz on the existing plan. She could not stress to them enough, the task at hand was going to be a difficult one as Phryne could cause a band of angels to flip their halos and then proceeded to share her recent experience when she had caught Phryne racing little Johnny Mullins down the corridor with old Mr. Jennings timing them at the finish line, which was only inches from an ominous barf brown wall. Scolding and sending her to her room was not an option as Phryne was all grown up now, well at least outwardly, and no matter what her age she couldn't be trusted to stay there, or anywhere for any length of time so, she grounded her, put her to bed, confiscated her wheel chair and sent the other two to their rooms. Mac confessed even though she had outstanding multi-tasking skills she was also aware that she needed the help of a loyal and flexible group as Phryne was still a hand full even though she was recovering from a very bad motorcar crash. For her wee army now, moving forward, there would be stair railings that could be slid down, numerous escape routes and far too many things to tempt the little tempest that was their treasured friend as they were all aware of Phryne's breaking and entering prowess, athletic ability to reach taboo destinations and way too overactive imagination. They would also have to make sure Phryne adhered to her daily regimen, some of which she was not real pleased about and could become quite stubborn over. Mac, being a Scot knew all about stubborn but had to admit once Phryne set her mind to something nothing short of a monumental miracle could alter her thinking. Nevertheless, this humble little army was going to have to outmaneuver their clever little charge.

The Comrades pulled up to hospital door with exacting precision (they weren't about to let a little thing like a curb, sidewalk or walkway full of gaping, scrambling people deter them. After all, they were on a mission here) where they helped Phryne, Dot and Jack get settled into the taxi for their happy journey home. Phryne's so excited to finally be sprung from hospital her energy level alone could launch them far into the sky zipping about to visit Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn with side trips to meet Orion and Sirius not to mention power them home. Hugh and Mr. Butler would stout heartedly follow with Phryne's wheel chair, crutches and luggage. Aunt Prudence car (including Aunt Prudence and not just her driver, drat!) would follow them with Mac, Jane and scads of rehabilitation gear. Oh, how the plan was coming together.

Eventually the caravan rolled into the suburb of St. Kilda where they shortly pull up in front of Home Sweet Home, 221B The Esplanade, where Phryne's carried by her knight in shining armor (yes, in front of everybody) into her beloved abode. It's understood on day one that she would go straight to bed so Jack carried her directly up the stairs to the suite of eloquent rooms and gently placed her on the/her/their whatever, large comfy bed. Jack was in rather good shape for his age but was slightly out of breath ( her casts are heavy) so Phryne thought he should have a little lie down too, right then and there.

Since Eros and Mac share the same family tree she will run interference and assume the role of traffic controller (multi-tasking yet again) keeping everybody, especially Aunt Prudence, busy down stairs unloading the caravan, rearranging furniture, so Phryne can get around in her wheel chair and setting out the gargantuan feast that Mr. Butler had prepared in advance for this long-awaited home-coming. Meanwhile, upstairs, Jack joins Phryne amid the many pillows cushioning their cozy little love nest, tenderly kissing her, as he carefully places her in the crook of his arm. She nestles her head against his shoulder while her hand drifts across his chest until her palm comes to rest over his beating heart, as though it belongs there, and Jack cuddles back wrapping his free arm around her to stroke little tingles up and down her spine. (The future holds many tumbles among the dark moss-green silk sheets, however, having his beloved Phryne cradled safely in his arms is priceless, so for now he's going to enjoy gently rocking her sound asleep.)

After everybody had partaken of the sumptuous feast, Aunt Prudence chose to go home, for some much-needed rest, and announced to the motley group " Not to fear, that she would return tomorrow" ( causing a collective eye roll that almost tipped the earth off its axis). Though visibly shaken by Aunt Prudence's verbal bomb, the loyal troops managed to bite the bullet and take up their appointed posts.

Mac checks Phryne's vital signs and pushes and pokes her, from head to toe, until she's satisfied with her findings thereby pronouncing her in acceptable form after her big adventurous day. Since Phryne holds the worlds worst patient title, she secretly sedates her friend as this will be kinder and gentler on everyone. Mac then heads toward a spare bed room, detouring to the parlor for about two fingers of scotch on the way.

Near by Cupid sits, wearing a grin, reflecting on the progress of the very special pair. Phryne and Jack had discovered their true path to love, for they had learned to first become friends so that together they could experience and cope with the daily stuff of life…..Sharing the good with the bad, happiness and sadness, the trivial with the important. Yes, a gentle touch, a glance across a room, a poignant tear or a tender smile. Days filled with sleuthing and one upping fueled by keen bantering. Evenings enjoying jazz and ragtime or the profound words of Shakespeare as all the world plays out upon his stage. They are partners in case work, sharing acute minds and partners in love, sharing the great exploration of romance. This pair has honed a tremendous respect for one another as people and recognize that the true worth of love goes far more than skin deep as it is the true measure of one's very heart and soul. Although individuals, in their own right, they are never truly ever apart, as now their souls live in one another's hearts, rhythmically beating as one.

Jack crawls back into bed with Phryne and they snuggle and gently kiss. Eventually Jack pulls her into a tender embrace which makes Phryne feel so warm and safe. Wrapped in his protective arms with her head resting on his chest, she becomes mesmerized by the cadence coming from this gentle mans heart. (Cupid had watched Jack hammer away and crush the self-imposed wall that Phryne had erected to protect her heart from breaking ever again. And then, Jack, breaking through and entering into the chamber, filling it with love and adoration pushing out all the horrible memories and forcing them into perspective). Phonograph playing soft, sweet, jazz in the background, bodies entwined, Jacks lavishing kisses…Somebody falls into glowing, peaceful sleep. It feels wonderful to have this impish daredevil back in his arms, as he gazes down at the petite woman who holds his heart. She is so beautiful, like a goddess whose beauty, most probably, would bring Praxiteles to his knees. ( Cupid nods, wee beauty that she is, yet a tempest with the tenacity to uncover and capture the heart that Jack believed he no longer possessed ). He will hold her close all through the night ,better still throughout eternity, never letting her slip through his fingers ever again. Jack had known that Mac was going to dose Phryne's tea earlier that evening so, before she drifts off into slumber, he kisses her deeply and takes great care in making sure that she will understand his declaration before whispering …. " I love you with all my heart, Phryne, and I always will….. and then he quotes " Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service….." from The Tempest by William Shakespeare.


	3. The Little Monster

The Little Monster

Mac gives Phryne a thorough exam and then discusses a new regimen for her to follow. Even after allowing Phryne to score a half-dozen or so points (Mac always builds wiggle room into her rules and requirements knowing how her little friend has to negotiate and win a few arguments.) she senses Phryne's not a happy camper and she has a good idea why. She also realizes since Phryne has reached this next level of her recovery that she will try to do too much too soon. Mac's ready, one way or another, to get her to listen up. So she reiterates a few points.

"Phryne darling, I'm extremely pleased with your progress and I realize it's not been easy for you. As a matter of fact I'm amazed how well you've handled this ordeal considering you don't recognize patience is a word let alone a virtue. Now, having said that you must remember you're recovering from a major motorcar crash and not some bloody hangnail so you need to understand for a while longer there will be braces or casts and a wheel chair in the picture."

"Oh Mac! You're saying it's something I don't like or something else I don't like so what's the difference? I can cope with my pogo sticks and the wheel chair for now but no more casts and definitely no braces and that's that, end of story."

"We talked about this before I removed your original casts, Phryne. You will have to accept one or the other if you want to come out of the wheel chair, for any length of time, and not risk undoing all that you have accomplished, let alone risk extra injury. I know I don't have to give you an anatomy lesson for you to understand you are dealing with more than bones mending, darling. Tendons, ligaments, muscles and your back is still not one hundred percent...must I go on? Your legs won't bear you up on their own without the extra support which enable you to use crutches er um your pogo sticks to begin with. Also you can't come out of the wheel chair and go speeding around all day and half the night on crutches, in one fell swoop, which is why you have a regimen to follow. We both know you do not recognize words like no, must, moderate, slow, follow and the like, however, we both recognize that I, like Argus, have eyes everywhere so you need to put on your ears and listen."

While still managing to overlook her ears completely Phryne does manage to find her eyes and confidently displays her very best angelic wide-eyed look as she says in her most serious voice "Mac, I won't try to do things I shouldn't yet and I promise to _try_ very hard and be good just for you"

"Oh, hell's bells! Phryne, I believe that happening about as much as the odds of an ice bucket full of its chilled cargo surviving a millisecond in hell. Putting the doctor aside, as your oldest friend, it's my responsibility to save you from yourself darling and you'll thank me for it later, trust me. Hint, hint you might want to consider braces can come off at bed time"

"Fine!"

"See now, look how clever you are not making me, once again the doctor, put casts on that you can't remove. But remember my eyes are everywhere."

"Oh Mac!"

"Your daily exercise routine has you strong enough to go for a little swim. I expect to see you paddling around immediately and every day then until I say differently as its good therapy. The sea is too rough for you for now so your Aunt Prudence has offered the use of her pool instead. I know, but just think of it as a little bonding time with the old girl. I've given her a list of what you should try to do for now and I'll be popping by to check your progress and adjust your exercises. Also, make sure that you buddy up with someone."

"Oh Mac!"

"Phryne darling, Me thinks Echo is in the room repeating Oh Mac! while Hera is also snatching your voice as I speak. Now, since you seem to have lost both your ears and your voice I'm going to go and have a little chat with Dot and Mr. Butler before you can lose anything else or cut loose and cause havoc."

"Oh, Mac!"

The entire household is already up to speed on Macs plan, since they will be implementing a lot of it, so she goes to find Dot and Mr. Butler to share her thoughts without breaking patient confidentiality.

"I've discussed plan additions and options with Phryne, in no uncertain terms. I can truly say our girl is at a loss for words and is definitely pouting and is most probably ready to strangle me as we speak. You would think after catapulting from the Hispano and bouncing off every bloody tree and rock in her path, practically breaking, spraining or dislocating everything except her little neck, that she would understand some things take time. No, not Phryne, though I'm hoping the concussion she experienced has knocked some sense into that hard little head of hers and she will take heed."

After making that last remark, even Mac has to agree with Dot and Mr. Butler's emphatic eye roll.

"Dr. Mac you can generally get her to come around in the end can you not?"

"I must admit ever since I've known Phryne I can usually manage to come out on top of the heap, once the feathers settle, but she keeps moving the bar on me so one never knows. And never forget she has this habit of conveniently misplacing her ears so we really need to help her to listen. I stress again she's not talking, a bad sign, so be ready. Lucky for me that I'm off to hospital.

Mac decides to stop by City South Police Station on her way to hospital, to have a little talk with Jack so that he isn't blindsided when he arrives home. And, she knows Phryne well enough to realize that Dot and Mr. B will be beside themselves very shortly so Jack is really going to have his hands full later.

A discombobulated Dot meets Jack at the front door and drags him into the kitchen before he even has time to say hello, much less hang up his trusty hat and coat which Phryne refers to as his two best friends.

Jack doesn't mention Mac visiting him so that Dot and Mr. Butler can blow off steam if need be (Over the past several months Mac has encouraged her little army to talk to her and to talk and/or joke with one another to help them cope with their anxiety brought on by Phryne's accident. This merely enables them to blow off negative energy so they can now focus positively on their beloved Miss Fisher. No way are they being disloyal to the woman they all respect and adore.)

After releasing a heavy sigh Dot rattles off "We have a problem, inspector. Dr. Mac has laid down the law and our miss has been in a horrible snit ever since. The only thing scarier than her speeding around in her motorcar is her speeding around in her wheelchair. Mr. Butler and I have dodged her all day for fear of becoming hit and run statistics. She hasn't eaten since a light breakfast. I did take her lunch only to receive a clipped "No Thank You" so I didn't push for fear of having to dodge food too"

Mr. Butler gently reminds "You know our miss, thinks she can go from point A to point Z, nothing in between, always the over achiever. Also, Mrs. Stanley rang to say she will be attending a function this evening but not to let that deter us from using her pool, the invitation is open-ended. She'll put Dr. Macs list on the patio table as she's concerned about Phryne and anxious for her to follow doctors orders." They all cringe at Mrs. Stanley's usage of Phryne and follow orders in the same sentence...The woman's probably hitting the sherry or going mad as a hatter.

Dot pops off "after running into the little bombshell that took over her niece this morning, I reckon Mrs Stanley shot home, collected Arthur and her staff and headed for higher ground. Bert and Cec stopped by to run miss through her exercises but took one look at her and hightailed it mumbling something about short fuses and not a good time for her to lift small heavy things or have heavy things in her hands with others in the same room g'day."

It doesn't take long for Jack to realize the little army on the home front is either AWOL or fading fast. Even Mr. Butler is looking a little shell-shocked, which is unheard of. They're all (both present and unaccounted for) in desperate need of some R&R from Phryne being Phryne.

"I see. Perhaps you could make up a small hamper, Mr. Butler?"

"No problem inspector. I prepared a cold meal for this evening of all Miss Fishers favorites, hoping to entice her to eat, it will make up into a nice little picnic"

"Thanks Mr. Butler. Dot give me fifteen minutes then please come wait at the foot of the stairs, sigh"

Jack is thinking he would rather face Cyclopes than Phryne in her present snit. Oh well, steeling himself for this last-ditch operation he flies into the bedroom drops a soft kiss upon her silky head, delivers a perfect hit to her desirable lips with a super charged kiss, tenderly coos "I've missed you terribly, darling", fires a short burst of fluttering kisses to his little targets neck, zooms back in swooping her into his arms landing his remaining payload, once again, on those _irresistible_ lips then continues to wing it "It's so oppressive today everybody says they feel like they've been run over by a speeding steam roller. Let's go for a cool calming dip before it gets any hotter and somebody explodes." Navigating to the door, he calls " Miss Williams" (He's good, his short-lived stage acting proving handy yet again.)

Dot dashes up the stairs and, with eyes glued on a watercolor displayed on the far wall, warbles "Yes, inspector"

"Please help Miss Fisher into her bathing costume while I go get into mine. We're going for a much-needed swim to diffuse all this heat." He then hastily retreats ( hoping he's won the battle before it escalates into a full-blown war.)

A wide-eyed Phryne snaps "What just happened here?"

With fingers crossed Dot counters "Whatever do you mean miss?" Hoping the crimson cloud she feels rapidly floating up her neck goes unnoticed. She then chooses a bright red bathing costume with a red polka dot cover up for her gobsmacked miss to wear (the day is definitely brightening up. Score one for the inspector)

After an unusually quiet ride to her aunt's house, Jack carries Phryne into the pool, holding her until she adjusts to the water, before turning her loose. Paddling and bobbing around his little bombshell fizzles out and finally finds her trademark laughter so Jack decides it's safe to join in on the fun, now that she's been defused. They paddle, bob and float around the pool for a tiny while until he senses Phryne tiring, as this is her maiden voyage since her accident, when he pulls her close and they become lost in one another's tender kisses as he treads water for two.

They will share many hours in the buoyant waters of Mrs. Stanley's pool performing their aquatic ballet ,uplifting hearts and minds, restoring body and limb and floating in each others arms enjoying the strength of gentle love (Eureka! Mac's in cahoots with Eros again for her dreaded exercise in your aunts pool order has morphed into a beloved ritual to the Greek water deities.)

Jack places Phryne on the blanket he has spread along side the pool and sits down so they can towel off one another. Phrynes friends and family realize the past months have been extremely painful and difficult for her and would challenge even Kratos to the nth degree. They also understand it must be pure torture for someone as animated as Phryne to cope with the loss of independence which she holds so dear. They would change all of this in a heartbeat if they could, yet, in their heart of hearts, they also know the silent invisible culprit Mac warned them about has arrived and is growing every day and is trying to do Phryne in with dire mind games. Jack decides to discuss some of what they believe is weighing on her thoughts.

"Darling, you have accomplished a great deal through a lot of hard work to come back this far this soon. Phryne, you haven't given up or failed in any way. It's your legs that are a little weak, not you. You're the strongest person I know. Learning to walk takes time. Use the braces for now as you gradually find your feet. We both know huge leaps typically lose ground compared to small calculated steps. You're human, not some super being, so you need to stop being so hard on yourself love."

He senses she is in deep thought and hopes she is ready to share more of what is on her mind. He has an idea what that is too, but he is not going to bring it up, for she needs to vocalize this to begin to effectively deal with the trauma spawned by her accident. (She is experiencing a delayed reaction compared to most but this is not uncommon in strong willed people.) Instead, he patiently waits out the deafening silence.

Phryne is not able to talk about this unfamiliar onset of negative emotions now, as the experience is so alien to her, so she eventually concedes "All right Jack. Point taken. I'll wear the blasted braces but they're awkward, heavy and they pinch like hell"

"I doubt they can pinch any harder than a certain little imp pinches me every night."

"Oh Jack! You are so incorrigible."

"I have a very good teacher" he reminds as he jogs off to fetch the hamper from behind the patio wall.

"A picnic! I've worked up an appetite from all this paddling around. What a marvelous surprise, Jack" (score two for the inspector.)

"Not just any old picnic" Jack removes from the hamper a silver candelabrum, a bud vase holding one perfect red rose and a chilled bottle of vintage Champagne along with a tasty assortment of cheeses, fruit, salads and delicious finger foods. (Mr. Butler has managed to royally out do himself, he scores one point too.)

Both sated Jack pulls Phryne close and they lay back to watch the stars twinkle by the gently flickering candle light and to Phryne's delight her Shakespeare man romantically quotes "How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways,,,,, and breadth and height,,,,,out of sight,,,,,,by sun and candlelight,,,,,,,, " as this is definitely an Elizabeth Barrett Browning kind of night. They become lost in one another's arms as the evening ticks away allegro, for all too soon it is time to leave for home. Phryne wants to stay awhile longer. Jack says no but he surprisingly reverts to a little boy and gives her a jaunty piggy back ride (to the car not all the way home)

Jack helps Phryne prepare for bed and then he places her among the vast sea of pillows that adorn their little love nest. Taking a jar of ointment from the night stand he paints a dab on the tip of Phryne's nose making her laugh and swat at him until he ties her up in his arms and kisses her to the far side of the moon so that, here on earth, he can focus on what he's trying to do. Finally pulling himself together he manages to recover the little jar and rubs its soothing contents on her injured legs gently massaging it in (She will never admit to the pain she is in, but, he sees the uncontrollable winces that periodically flash across her brave little face and hears the groans that escape when she sleeps.) He then tucks her in, brushes a kiss across her lips, turns off the light and jumps into bed to snuggle up to his precious little imp. Some time later she begins squirming around so Jack asks the antsy little bundle in his arms "Can't get comfortable darling?" A barely audible "I'm fine, it's just what if,,,you know, suppose I,,,maybe this walking will take longer,,,a lot longer ,,,perhaps what if I,,,, will you,,, (she still can't say it but she is opening up a tad more.) Tightening his arms around her he emphasises "All I think about is how close I came to losing you and how very fortunate I am to have you in my life. Everyday that we have together only reinforces that thought as well as my love for you." "Honestly Jack?" "Honestly, even when you morph into a little monster"... _pinch_... "Ouch Phryne" "I love you Jack" "I love you more."

As time goes by-

Eros has places to see and things to do, so will leave capable cousin Cupid in charge to continue what either do best and to move along this long challenging process, while:

Bert and Cec work out daily with Phryne who's harnessed in pulleys and weights. They push her until she maxes out her limit. She pushes back even harder redefining her limit. The boys become exhausted and feel like they've climbed Mt. Olympus by the end of each challenging day.

Mr. Butler anxiously waits (hiding under his calm demeanour) in the wings making sure Miss Fisher comes to no real harm, for she has moved on to another venture. From a distance he watches as she tumbles and picks herself up over and over as she challenges herself to walk again. As Phryne is on to Mac tricking her with sedatives to slow her down, he frequents his butler's pantry whipping up mysterious calming brews instead. Of course this is all part of the plan since they know she will never rest because Phryne will continuously misplace her ears causing her to fail the listening test.

Dear Dot continues giving the best possible care for her beloved miss. She masters holding her tongue and even manages acting nonchalant over the multiplying scrapes and bruises Miss Fisher attracts, at the price of biting her nails and having an extra sherry or two or three.

Jack continues maneuvering Phryne with his boyish lopsided grin and surprises and rewards her with the likes of roller coaster, merry-go-round and jaunty piggy back rides, picnic outings, oodles of kisses and frequent tumbles in bed. They continue their playful bantering and treasured evenings critiquing cases, sipping smooth scotch or quietly embracing as they enjoy the ambiance and warmth emanating from flickering amber flames in the fireplace.

Family and friends gather to play games or music and dance in the Fisher parlour. Somebody puts on a slow waltz and watches as an enamored Jack steps around the room with an adoring Phryne, standing upon his feet.

Today, Aunt Prudence is having a little gathering for her niece and has invited all of Phrynes friends. Phryne and she have grown closer over the year but they insist on putting up a mega- front needling one another to no end, mostly, because they just like to pretend.

Sitting near by Cupid, no, Mac is musing, with happy tear filled eyes, over the hopes, joys and hard work coming to fruition:

A buttoned up man in a hat, overcoat, three-piece suit and tie, trying to act laid back, now sheds his tailored suit of armor and lays back enjoying life, even laughing and playing like a wee lad again.

The Honorable Phryne Fisher and dashing Jack Robinson solve their toughest case, carefully putting together the many pieces of their broken hearts while discovering they too fit perfectly into this puzzle, because the key is finally admitting they are in love with each other.

A group of motley friends forge a band of guardian angels.

Casts,braces,wheelchairs,crutches and canes all yield to Phryne Fisher leaning on Jack Robinson's arm. Eventually, Jack pauses as Macs tenacious little friend continues walking (a wee bit wobbly) on her own once again.


End file.
